


Interruptions

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Maggie's flirting really affects Alex's heart rate (among other things). Unfortunately, a certain Kryptonian frequently uses her super powers to check on her big sister but doesn't know how to interpret changes in vital signs very well. Written on my phone, so I apologize for any and all spelling, grammar, and other errors.





	

Alex was in the lab when the President and her detail had first arrived. She had been working for hours trying to rebuild Kara's kryptonite shield so that it wouldn't break so easily the next time her sister needed it. She was so engrossed in her work that she completely missed the pomp and circumstance of the President's entrance, as well as introductions. J'onn would probably scold her for that later but how mad at her could he really be? Making sure her sister stayed safe was important.

Alex didn't even look up when she heard an unfamiliar voice at the open door. 

"Hello? Agent Danvers?"

"Who wants to know?" Alex replied without looking up from behind a pile of torn apart devices as she fiddled with a particularly tricky bit of wiring. She huffed a bit. She wasn't even a tech, why was she doing this instead of Winn?

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Metahuman Task Force. I'll be in charge of the local officers on the President's detail while she's in town. I'm told you're in charge of the DEO team."

Alex put down her pliers and straightened. "Yes, that's r-ight." Alex stumbled over the last word as she caught sight of the Detective who was leaning on the door frame. The very attractive Detective. The very attractive female Detective who looked even more attractive when she raised her eyebrow like that.  
"Uh… hi. Hello." Alex extracted herself from behind the workbench and offered her hand. "it's nice to meet you. Alex Danvers."

Maggie smiled at her. "The pleasure is all mine. I gotta say, you're not at all what I pictured when they told me I'd be working with a DEO agent."

"Oh?"

"The last time I worked with a government 'agent' he was… well, a he for starters. And very grumpy. And definitely not so easy on the eyes."

Only Alex's training kept her jaw from hitting the floor as her heart rate sped up. The lab suddenly felt very warm. Was the heating system malfunctioning? She'd have to check on that…. later.

"Well…" Alex struggled to keep her composure, "you're not so hard on the eyes yourself, Detective."

Maggie's smile grew, but before she could respond there was a whoosh of air and suddenly a babbling Kryptonian was standing between them. "Alex?! Are you OK? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Alex snapped out of the haze she'd been in. "Supergirl? What? No, I'm fine."

The superhero didn't seem convinced as she looked Alex over, searching for injuries. "I heard your heart rate spike! It sounded like that time you nearly caught the entire lab on fire! Are you sure you're alright?"

Alex shook her head, suddenly very embarrassed. "I'm fine, Supergirl. I swear."

Behind the superhero, Maggie laughed and pushed off the door frame. "Well, I should go check on the President. It was good to meet you, Agent Danvers. I'll see you around. Supergirl. " She winked at Alex, nodded at Supergirl, then disappeared into the hall.

Alex put her face in her hands as Kara's worried look turned to confusion.

"Oh my god," Alex mumbled, "I hate you."

"First of all, no you don't," Kara responded. "And second of all, what the heck just happened?"

* * *

The alien had come out of nowhere. Even Supergirl had failed to hear him coming and suddenly he had been storming down the main avenue towards the presidential convoy.

They'd managed to keep him at a distance, despite the surprise. Alex had immediately ordered half of her team to get the President to safety while she, the remaining agents, Supergirl, and Detective Sawyer drove the alien back and then chased him into an empty warehouse.

With Maggie's and Alex's harmless, but very distracting, gunshots bouncing off of the aliens hide, Supergirl had managed to finally knock the alien out. The DEO agents moved in to restrain him for transport back to the base.

Before the dust had even settled, Maggie let out a loud laugh and said, "You guys are fun!"

Supergirl laughed back and skipped a little, always happy to get praise.

Alex, still high from the adrenaline rush of the battle, managed an uncharacteristically suave wink. "Right back at you, Detective. You sure can-"

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!" Supergirl was literally bouncing and skipping around the warehouse now that the three of them were alone. "Maggie, you were awesome! And Alex, you were awesome! The three of us should team up more often, that was so awesome!"

Alex just shook her head and smiled as Maggie laughed at the sight of the superpowered, nearly indestructible hero bouncing  around them like a puppy dog.

"Alright, Supergirl," Alex said. "Let's get back in case that big guy wakes up before they get him into containment."

* * *

"So… you were pretty badass out there today."

Alex looked up to find Maggie Sawyer leaning on the workbench smiling at her. She was wearing a change of clothes, and her hair was still slightly damp from showering after they'd returned from the field.

Alex shrugged, trying to act more casual than she felt around the insanely attractive, smart, funny…. The Detective. "Just… doing my job."

Maggie nodded, "Tell me, Agent Danvers. Is it a job requirement that you look so attractive while handling weapons, or is that just something extra you bring to the job?" 

This time Alex's jaw did drop. "I… I…"

Maggie shook her head. "Sorry. Was that… that was too cheesy wasn't it? Forget I said that. I actually came over here to see if you'd be interested in some Chinese takeout. I'm starving from that fight, but I don't know National City well enough yet to know the good places from the bad."

"ohmygodareyouokdidyouhurtyourselfohmygod!"

Maggie jumped. Alex blinked.

"Wha- Supergirl, I'm fine. Calm down."

Supergirl frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you tell me to calm down. That is the second time in as many days that your heart rate has spiked for no reason. If you're not hurt, then you must be sick. You should go to medical."

Alex shook her head. "I'm not going to medical, Supergirl. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Detective Sawyer and I were just talking about ordering take out and I... I'm just really hungry, ok?"

At the mention of food, Kara's demeanor completely changed. "Take out? Oh my gosh I'm starving. Can we get extra pot stickers? I could eat like a doz-" 

Her thought was cut off by her phone buzzing. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. "Darn. It's Ca- It's work. I have to go. Rain check on the take out?"

Without waiting for an answer, Supergirl sped away then flew out the window.

"You two must be really close" Maggie finally said after a few moments. 

"What?"

"She listens to your heartbeat," the Detective pointed out. "That's the second time she's come running when she thought you were in trouble." 

Alex tried not to smile. "She's a little overprotective. I am of her too I guess. Though I don't have superpowers I can use to keep an eye (or ear) on her." 

"But she doesn't do that for all the agents. Just you." 

Alex eyed Maggie warily for a moment before answering. "We've known each other for a long time. Long before she decided to become Supergirl. We're like…" she shook her head. "We _are_ family." 

Maggie smiled. "Family to Supergirl. Hmmm." 

Alex began to worry she'd shared too much. "what, hmmm?" 

Maggie smiled at her. "Does that mean if I ask you out I'll get the Shovel Talk from a superhero?" 

Alex laughed. "I think you're safe. She's not very good at being threatening like that." 

"In that case, what do you think? Can you help a lady out with picking then eating some take out?" 

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

It was Alex's own fault. She should have known that Kara would come looking for her after she'd been out in the field without her. Especially after she'd been injured in the field without her. 

But in her defense she was still running on adrenaline when Maggie had taken one look at her bandaged shoulder, grabbed her other hand, and dragged her into the (luckily empty) locker room. 

And then Alex was not thinking of anything but the feeling of Maggie kissing her, and the feeling of Maggie's hands under her tank top, when the locker room door burst open. 

"OH MY GOD!" 

Maggie pulled back so quickly that Alex nearly fell over. 

Maggie yelled "Supergirl?!" at the same time thatAlex echoed her sister's "OH MY GOD" 

"OH MY GOD!" Kara yelled again, eyes covered, facing the wall. "I'm so sorry!"

"DAMN IT, KARA!" Alex yelled, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling in frustration. 

"I'm sorry! J'onn said you were injured and then I heard- I THOUGHT YOU WERE DYING!" 

Alex heard a snort and lowered her head to look around. Maggie was practically sprawled on the floor, shaking with laughter as she listened to the exchange. 

"I'm not dying, Kara." Alex said after taking a breath. "Oh, stop laughing, Maggie! It's not funny!" 

Maggie looked up at her. "Are you kidding? I keep getting boxed out by an overprotective alien puppy dog! It's HILARIOUS!" 

"Ooooh Kay," Kara said. "I don't know what any of that means but I'm just gonna.. go. Call me later, Alex." 

As the door swung shut, Alex slid down the wall to sit on the floor next to Maggie. "I'm so sorry about her." 

Maggie, who had finally stopped laughing, smiled and leaned against Alex's good shoulder. "What do you say we continue this somewhere a little more private, Agent?" 

"I like the way you think, Detective. I happen to know there is a cozy apartment only a block away." 

Maggie stood and offered her hand to Alex. "Lead the way."

* * *

Alex smiled when she opened the door to her apartment and was met with the sounds and smells of cooking. A glance into the kitchen confirmed that her girlfriend was indeed cooking at Alex's rarely used stove. Alex leaned against the kitchen doorway and watched her girlfriend flip off the burners and begin scooping rice, then stir fry into an enormous plastic container. 

"Hey," Alex said softly, "I didn't know you were coming over." 

Maggie turned surprised. "Hey. I didn't hear you come in. You (and by you I mean we) eat far too much take out. I thought we needed something homemade for once." 

"It smells amazing!" Alex stepped into the kitchen and kissed Maggie softly. "But I think you made too much," she laughed and gestured towards the stove.

"You know I don't eat as much as my sister, right?"  
Maggie smiled mischievously. "I know." 

She pulled away from Alex and stepped back to the stove to continue filling the big tupperware she had sitting on the counter. When it was full, Maggie scooped the remaining into two smaller bowls. While Alex watched, she taped a piece of paper to the top of the big container then walked over to the window and set it on the fire escape. She slid the window closed, locked it, and pulled the curtains. 

"Maggie, what are you-" 

"I have plans for you tonight, Agent Danvers," Maggie smirked. "Plans that I would rather not be interupted. Now, grab a bowl and lets eat. You're going to need the energy."


End file.
